Paraíso
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: A él le gustaba soñar, y con mayor razón, ahora que su vida era dolorosa. Alejado de la realidad, Saguru era feliz. Y más, si aquella Baku de cabellera carmín, le brindaba los más dulces sueños.


**_¡Ciaossu!_**

 _¿Adivinen quién está viva? :D Conejos malos, nunca mueren._

 _Me encuentro muy feliz, en esta ocasión les presentó un one-shot que gané ;u; Es el primer concurso que ganó en el fan_ _dom de Magic Kaito._

 _Me sorprende que haya muy pocos fics SaguAka en español uwu, pero eso ya cambiará. Son mi SOTP (Second One Truth Pairing) y los adoró con toda mi alma. Inspirada en la canción de "El paradiso" de Alice Mare, un gran RPG game. Originalmente, éste fic tenia siete finales, pero sólo elegí uno, porque sino hubiera superado el limite de palabras. Pero bueno, ya está._

 ** _Summary:_** _A él le gustaba soñar, y con mayor razón ahora que, su vida era dolorosa. Alejado de la realidad, Saguru era feliz. Y más, si aquella Baku de cabellera carmín, le brindaba los más dulces sueños._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Magic Kaito no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para su creador **Gosho Aoyama.**_

* * *

 ** _Paraíso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El momento en que despertó, notó que se encontraba en un amplio bosque escalofriante de extraña vegetación. Alzó la mirada, contemplando el cielo que parecía teñido de sangre, a excepción de las dos brillantes lunas plateadas, alzándose sobre el horizonte. Su alrededor era bizarro, pero ese aspecto no le asustaba. Pues en todas las noches yacía ahí, con la emoción de ver a la Baku de cabellera escarlata.

Le fue imposible no sonreír al imaginarla a su lado, como ella solía hacer siempre y él se había acostumbrado. Su compañía le producía serenidad y agrado, a pesar de que ella fuese una criatura oscura. Señal de eso, era su carácter distante y ligeramente hostil. Saguru sabía que ella no era mala, no mucho. Después de todo, le dejaba tener todo tipo de sueños, desde las historias más dulces, hasta las más cómicas y traviesas.

Al principio, ella se mantenía inmutable. Su semblante no exhibía ninguna expresión, pero al paso del tiempo, el rubio descubrió que ella también podía reír. Los leones rosados bailarines de su mente, fueron los responsables de aquel hecho.

Las pesadillas y temores, se habían disipado al igual que vapor, de la mente de Hakuba.

La pelirroja se alimentaba de sus sensaciones oscuras, dejándole disponible al muchacho, las positivas e inocentes. Todas ellas, sin una pizca de malicia. El rubio agradecía a los dioses de todas las religiones, el día en que el ente femenino de ojos carmesí, llegó a su insípida vida.

* * *

 _En aquella noche de luna llena, la luz nocturna iluminó su habitación del hospital, marcando una silueta que provenía de su ventana. Una voz le prometió alegría y gozo que lo acompañarían hasta el **fin** de su existencia. No obstante, nada en este mundo es gratis. Una regla que no está escrita, pero que es reconocida por todos._

 _Las acciones que ejercía la pelirroja por y para él, poseían un precio que desconocía. Y ella tampoco lo mencionaba. Ignorando lo que debía dar a cambio por los servicios de la Baku, aceptó el contrato sin dudar. Lo único que él deseaba, era escapar de su realidad, esa que ahora, no le permitía caminar. La joven levantó las comisuras de sus finos labios, complacida por la rotunda positiva que recibió._

 _—A partir de ahora, estaré siempre contigo—respondió ella en aquel entonces, él sonrió ante sus palabras—. Espero que no te arrepientas._

 _—Jamás lo haría —aseguró, mirando con total convencimiento, al ente de apariencia humana frente suya—. Pero… ¿Serias tan amable de decirme su nombre? —cuestionó, esperaba una respuesta rápida, mas no la obtuvo._

 _—Los Bakus no necesitamos nombres —determinó con indiferencia la joven—. No sé cómo puedas llamarme._

 _La detalló con la mirada; todo en ella era rojo, a excepción del negro que formaba parte de algunas prendas de su vestimenta, extraña pero elegante. Nunca había visto un cabello tan carmesí como ese, no dudó en ningún momento que, ese sería la misma tonalidad del líquido que fluye por sus venas. Ese matiz, le quedaba a la perfección._

 _—Akako…—pronunció con voz triunfante, lucía orgulloso de haber elegido ese nombre—.Te llamaré Akako._

 _La pelirroja levanto las cejas, no se esperaba que él se tomara la molestia de otorgarle un nombre. Sus anteriores contratistas, la aludían con simpleza, llamándola «Akakuro Baku». Al notar el silencio por parte del ente, consideró que no fue de su agrado._

 _— ¿A-acaso no te gusta…? —la preocupación se expresó en su voz._

 _—Si los humanos clasifican a esta sensación como gustar…—se llevó una mano al pecho, a Hakuba le pareció notar una sonrisa en la faz de la chica—. Entonces, sí…—Akako le ofreció su meñique, el joven no tardó en enlazarlo con el suyo. Y así, el contracto fue sellado._

 _Desde ese día, el alma del humano le pertenecía, pero él vivía feliz en la ignorancia. En la siguiente Luna llena, sería su **fin** …_

* * *

El recuerdo lo complació, nunca se había vuelto a parecer esa expresión en el rostro de Akako desde esa vez. Y su sonrisa, valía más que mil placenteros sueños que ella pudiera brindarle. Su felicidad era enorme cuando se sumergía en la profundidad de sus sueños, alejado lo más posible de la insípida realidad que le impidió caminar para siempre. Se suponía que el día de su cumpleaños debía estar rodeado de felicidad, pero no fue así. El accidente automovilístico en el que se vio involucrado sin quererlo, arruinó su vida. Viéndose obligado a estar postrado en cama por el resto de su días. La tristeza, soledad y frustración, cayó sobre él, pero entonces, la Baku llegó a mejorarlo todo.

Gracias a ella, se pasaba horas y horas durmiendo, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro todo el tiempo. Él tenía el poder de controlar sus sueños, viajar en éstos sin que nadie se lo pudiese impedir. Sin embargo, una vez Akako le advirtió:

 _«Si duermes tan profundamente, ni siquiera yo te podré despertar»_

Las palabras de ella le dieron cierto temor, así que por su propio bien, sería más precavido.

El cálido aire que acarició su piel y cabello, lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la cabaña pequeña pero acogedora que, él mismo creó hace meses al imaginarla. Su inocencia siempre lo caracterizo, nunca se imaginó que caminaba hacia el fin de sus sueños.

La melodía proveniente del piano fue detectada por sus oídos. Saguru arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Akako nunca antes había tocado el instrumento creado por él. Siempre pensó que sería feliz cuando ella decidiera tocarlo, pero en estos instantes, no era así. El sonido que producían las teclas, expresaban melancolía y una tenue tristeza que sin saberlo, ella se lo dedicaba. Después de todo, la Baku jamás consideró enamorarse del humano, pero le fue inevitable caer en sus encantos y las brillantes sonrisas que le otorgaba. Su corazón desarrolló sentimientos que no había sentido con nadie. No sería capaz de arrebatarle su alma.

No podrían estar juntos, aunque lo quisieran. Saguru sólo era su alimento.

Cuando él llegó a la cabaña, le sorprendió ver lágrimas deslizarse en las mejillas de la pelirroja. Ella lo dejaría vivir otra vez, con la condición de que jamás volverían a encontrarse cuando él soñara.

—Este es el adiós, Saguru…—se despidió levantándose del asiento frente del piano. Caminó hacia el aludido, secando con su dedo índice, las gotas que se escapaban de los orbes castaños del humano—. Tienes una cara miserable, pero esto es la realidad. El precio a pagar, hoy es luna llena, mi trabajo ha terminado —mintió—, ¿no era esto lo que elegiste?

—No me dejes…—susurró con voz llorosa, no quería perderla. No a ella.

—Lo siento…

Y en un instante, sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con el techo gris de su habitación. No se movió, ¿para qué hacerlo? Sus piernas no le respondían. No obstante, cuando trato de levantarse y verificar si aún era de noche para volver a dormir, una de sus piernas reacciono.

¿Podría tratarse una mala jugada de su mente? Los doctores y enfermeras, fueron claros al declarar su condición: él no caminaría otra vez. Y si lograba moverse, sería gracias a la silla de ruedas en la cual estaría sentado.

Acaricio sus piernas con las manos, con cuidado exagerado, como si se pudieran romper con el más mínimo movimiento. La felicidad que le había sido arrebatada en el día de su cumpleaños, fue devuelta. No obstante, su estado de ánimo alegre fue efímero. Cuando ya era hora de dormir, sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Para qué tener sueños si ella ya no formaría parte de ellos? Su peor pesadilla se había convertido en una tangible realidad, y lo peor era que, ella no lo podría deshacer.

Los meses trascurrieron, él volvió a caminar y continuó siendo el detective que era. El mundo fue duro con el chico, nada era fácil de hacer o conseguir. Aún así, Saguru no se rendía, la Baku lo abandonó para que viviera normal y él aceptaría el último regalo que ella le dio.

En su primer día de universidad, conoció a una muchacha que, para los ojos de la mayoría de los varones del colegio, era simplemente hermosa. Su nombre, sabido por muchos —a causa de su popularidad excesiva—, era Miyano Shiho. Y Hakuba lo admitía, su apariencia era atractiva.

 _«Pero ninguna belleza se comparara con la de ella»_ concluía mentalmente, refiriéndose a la Baku que amaba. Siempre que la contemplaba y oía a todo el mundo comentar la belleza de la popular estudiante, el anterior pensamiento llegaba.

No sabía si considerar "suerte" de ser la persona con la que más hablaba la joven Miyano, ocasionándole al rubio, ser la envidia de muchos hombres.

Increíblemente, al paso del tiempo, sus corazones de comprendieron y terminaron enamorándose. Saguru mentiría si declarase que no era feliz al lado de la actualmente, científica de reconocimiento mundial. Era verdad que ésta podía poseer una carácter bastante gélido, pero eso solo era una falsa faceta para ocultar su verdadero yo de las personas. Sin embargo, Shiho no fue la única que tiñó de colores la vida del joven, pues él aún mantenía el recuerdo de la Baku pelirroja.

Los lazos entre Saguru y Shiho se fortalecieron, trayendo como consecuencia una boda y una familia. El chico de cabellera rubia, tuvo la fortuna de concebir tres lindos hijos, frutos de su amor con la científica. Sus tres pequeños lo amaban y respetaban. Inclusive, anhelaban ser iguales a sus padres, sus modelos a seguir. Aquello anegaba de orgullo a sus progenitores, quienes se limitaban a animarlos a conseguir sus metas.

Hakuba era feliz, mas no alcanzaba ni los talones de la armonía que lo rodeó, alguna vez, la simple compañía de la devoradora de sueños.

Llego el inevitable momento de la vejez; su piel se había arrugado y sus cabellos se volvieron albinos. Lo mismo le sucedió a su esposa, quien dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. El anterior detective famoso, tan solo esperaba a que tuviera que pasar… pasara. Su existencia no resultó ser la basura decepcionante que él consideraba que tuviera. El sueño lo comenzaba a envolver, el paisaje que captaban sus ojos, se oscurecía cada vez más: era hora de dormir para _**no**_ despertar…

* * *

—Eres un dormilón —se quejó con fingida molestia, una voz que siempre habitó en la memoria de Saguru.

Abrió sus ojos en par en par, el iris castaño se enlazó con el carmesí. No creía lo que estaba sucediendo, si se encontraba en un sueño, deseaba _jamás_ despertar. Se encontró así mismo, nuevamente a los diecisiete, en aquella cabaña de sus sueños.

— ¿A-Akako? ¿E-eres tú…?—preguntó esperanzado, no sabía lo qué ocurría. La joven aún poseía el mismo sombrero negro con lazos rojos rodeándolo, y, vestido de tonalidades iguales al anterior accesorio. Él estaba muerto, ¿Por qué ella lo seguía acompañando?

No obstante, su mente se concentró en un aspecto que lo atrajo. Al parecer, la Baku había estado tocando el piano mientras él no estaba.

La aludida suspiró, se levantó otra vez del asiento del instrumento y caminó hacia el humano. Poso sus manos en las mejillas del detective, y las jaló con fuerza.

— ¡Ay, ay! ¡Eso dolió! —protestó el humano, sobándose sus mofletes lastimados.

—Necesitabas un poco de dolor para hacerte reaccionar —replicó ella con dificultad, las ganas de reírse por la mueca infantil del chico frente suya, eran poderosas.

—Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? No sabía que podías contactar con tus contratistas después de muertos.

En ésta ocasión, a la Baku le fue imposible soltar una carcajada.

—Ow… Saguru, ¿en verdad creíste que habías despertado? —ante esa cuestión, Hakuba solo pudo callar—. Siempre fuiste muy ingenuo. Mi trabajo es darte los mejores sueños, y el anterior, fue uno de ellos —sonrió burlonamente. Aparentemente, la Baku lucía complacida. Dándole a entender, que ella sólo jugó con él.

Un escalofrió viajó por la columna vertebral del muchacho, se trataba de un gran impacto saber, que la vida que tuvo, no fue más que una ilusión… Un engaño.

 _«Ódiame, por favor… Ódiame »_

Le había creado una vida llena de mentiras, esperaba una mirada llena de rencor o que la odiara a partir de ahora. Le dolería, pero así sería más fácil comer su alma. Saguru esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo menudo de Akako. Ésta se encontraba perpleja.

—Gracias por hacerlo, gracias por dejarme verte otra vez…—musitó el chico, haciendo su agarre más férreo. La pelirroja agradeció que la oscuridad los envolviera, la noche había caído en la dimensión de los sueños de Hakuba. El rubor de sus mejillas, rivalizaba con la tonalidad de su cabello y ojos.

— ¿N-no me odias…? —balbuceó aún envuelta en el abrazo del humano.

— ¿Odiarte? ¿A ti? —rió con suavidad—. Jamás podría hacerlo, no sabes el deseo que tenía de verte. Aunque Shiho estuvo siempre a mí lado, no existió el día en que no pensara en ti.

La Baku apretó los labios, por supuesto que era consciente de esa acción por parte del rubio. ¿Cómo es que podía quererla, si tan sólo era una oscura criatura que al final, tendría que comer su alma?

— ¿Ni siquiera me o-odiarías si yo… d-debo matarte? —no reconoció su propia voz, sonaba tan temblorosa.

—Eso ya lo sabía —confesó él, Akako lo miró sorprendida.

Saguru era consiente que tendría una vida corta. Cada vez que intentaba mirar dentro de las sombras de los ojos rojizos de ella, sentía que en algún lugar profundo, una luz en su interior moría. Cada vez que intentaba descubrir el misterio de sus manos, otra parte de su existencia desaparecía y se perdía dentro del reloj de arena de su vida.

—Debes hacerlo —prosiguió el humano—, es parte de tu trabajo.

—Los Bakus comen almas humanas —explicó la pelirroja—. Si no lo hacemos, desaparecemos. Y no te comeré, por lo que yo…

—Eso jamás sucederá —la gruesa voz de Saguru la interrumpió—. Ya desapareciste de mi vida una vez y no lo harás otra vez. Además, tú lo prometiste; siempre estarías a mí lado. Ahora, hazlo, mátame —añadió mirándola fijamente.

—Aunque me roges, no lo haré—replicó ella, apretando los puños, hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Saguru arrugó el entrecejo—. Pero si queremos estar juntos… Tú tendrás que dejar de ser humano, no volverás a la realidad y no podrás vivir normalmente. Yo quiero que seas feliz siendo una perso…

—Sólo seré feliz a tu lado —determinó el chico—. Contigo y nadie más.

—Entonces… ¿aceptarías estar a mi lado para siempre? —las orbes rubicundas de la Baku, brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Él asintió ante la pregunta. Conmovida, Akako le regaló una sonrisa, la misma que Hakuba había anhelado contemplar otra vez—. ¿L-lo prometes…? —alzó la mano, ofreciéndole el meñique como lo hizo en el pasado.

—Lo juro —esta vez, Saguru no correspondió la promesa del quinto dedo. Dirigió su mano al mentón de la chica y unió sus labios con los ajenos.

* * *

—D-doctor… —lo llamó angustiada, una mujer de cabellos dorados, en compañía de su marido. Juzgando por su apariencia, se podría desmayar en cualquier momento—. ¿M-mi hijo se recuperara?

El sujeto especializado en la medicina, permaneció en silencio. No sabía cómo empezar.

—Por favor, díganos…—suplicó el padre, abrazando a la rubia, en un intento de calmarla. Aunque ni él mismo lo estuviera, sus condiciones eran casi idénticas a la de su mujer.

Un pesado suspiro, salió de los labios del hombre de bata blanca y anteojos. Sin importar que fuera doloroso, no podría mentirles. Ellos tenían que enfrentarse con la realidad.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señores —habló con sinceridad el médico, bajando la mirada—. Su hijo se encuentra en estado de coma. Y siguiendo su análisis médico, no despertara.

La fémina de cabellera rubia, rompió en llanto. Se alejó de su esposo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Tomó la mano de su amado hijo que, no abriría los ojos.

En el ambiente reinado por la tristeza, un rastro de alegría hacia acto de presencia. Saguru dormía, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ajeno ante la infelicidad de su familia.

Él ahora, se encontraba en el mejor _paraíso_ con la persona amada. Alejado de la aburrida realidad, siendo verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

 _Y... fin c:_

 _Como muchos notarán, aquí Hakuba fue egoísta. Y no lo defiendo, fue puesto así apropósito. Quería mostrar otro angulo del amor en esta historia, que no todo es lindo y tierno. El romance tiene diferentes variantes, y ésta es una de esas. En la cual uno aborrece tanto su vida que al conocer a alguien que le hace olvidar todo ello, es capaz de abandonar a su familia y/o amigos con tal de estar junto a la otra persona._

 _Espero que les haya agradado nwn/ ¡El mundo necesita SaguAka! =3=7_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
